The Cell: West Coast
by aliciabobeesha
Summary: This is basically me if I were caught in the book. Someday I will continue :p
1. Chapter 1

It was 12 pm PST. Alicia looked at her car clock and then in the rear view mirror at the car seat facing backwards, where her 4 month old son Jackson was sitting. They had 4 month well check scheduled for 12:15 pm, and if she didn't hurry she'd be late. It's very hard getting a screaming baby out of the house, you know. She kept down Mowry Blvd on the way to highway 880S towards the pediatricians office, the radio on 104.9, alternative. Right before she hit the intersection leading to the overpass, a silver Prius darted straight out into the intersection, hitting the green Honda Odyssey two cars in front of her. She slammed on her breaks, wide eyed. _Dear God, please don't rear end me…_ she thought to the black Chevy Impala behind her. He just missed her bumper by a hair, and by that point all the cars behind him had slowed to a crawl. The dark blue Toyota Celica in front of her sped up, hitting the Odyssey. Alicia looked around her, and suddenly decided that being in her car wasn't the safest place to be at that moment. All around her cars were crashing, and she watched the man in the Impala get out of the car with a confused look on his face. He ran to her car and banged on the window, "Ma'am…" he said. Alicia was still staring wide eyed around her, in shock. 

"Ma'am, I'd say right here is not the best place for you to be with a baby." 

Alicia snapped out of it and quickly got out of her sand colored Chevy Malibu, which had once belonged to her mother. "Go on the other side and get my stroller please!" Alicia pleaded, and the man complied. Right before he was going to cross to the other side of her car to get the seat, a crazed driver behind the wheel of an Escalade blew straight through the turning lane and hit the light pole. The driver looked to be in her early 20s, she got out of the car and grunted. "Feh." she shouted and dodged for the driver of the Odyssey, who was standing in the middle of the intersection looking dumbfounded while the driver of the Prius seemed to be dead in his air bag, or at least unconscious. With widening terror, Alicia and the driver of the Impala watched as the young woman bit straight into the Odyssey driver's arm. 

"Get it quick!" Alicia screamed while she grabbed her son in his car seat, the diaper bag and the switchblade she has stashed in her car's center console. He brought over the folded up stroller and watched as she pressed the red button at the top and shook the stroller open, placing the car seat with the baby in it simultaneously. "Lets get the fuck out of here!" Alicia screamed, dumbfounded, and followed the man across the turning lane and onto the sidewalk. As they ran they heard more crashes coming from down Mowry. "What the fuck is happening?" The man could tell she was hysterical, but didn't blame her seeing as she had a very little baby in her care.

"My guess is as good as yours. One second I'm driving down Mowry Blvd trying to get to my girlfriend's house in Newark, next thing I know we're here." Then he added as an afterthought "Fuck in all the excitement I left my cell phone in the car. Georgia is gonna be pissssssssssssssssssed…" He turned around and made as if he was going to get the cell phone out of his car, but Alicia grabbed his arm.

"Please don't leave me here."

"Then come with me."

"No… no I don't want to go back there." Her eyes widened as she heard another crash. "Just please forget the phone."

"Well do you have one?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No… not with me, I never think to bring it with me anywhere." The girl laughed awkwardly.

"Well I should at least call her and…" he was cut off by a crazed man in a three piece suit rabidly coming towards them, his tie all askew and blood dripping from his chin.

"Fak!" The man yelled. Behind her back Alicia flipped the switchblade. Due to the lack of movement the baby started screaming, and the crazed man turned his attention from the driver of the Impala to the stroller. Alicia's lip curled back as she brought the knife to her front and dove at the crazed man, sticking the knife into his gut and trying her hardest to pull upward. She could only come up an inch, but it was enough to send the man reeling back. "Grak!" He screamed, and lunged towards her. In defense she turned her hands into a shield and help the knife outwards, grimacing. Luck be a lady, because the crazed man ran straight into the knife with his neck, blood spilling everywhere.

"Holy fuck!" The driver of the Impala screamed as blood spilled down the girl's arms and onto her baggy tan ecko t-shirt and basketball shorts. "What the fuck was that! He came straight at me!"

All Alicia could do was stare at her arms, although the baby was wailing away in his stroller. "We need to get off the streets. We need to get somewhere safe, away from all these crazies." She sighed and started rocking the stroller back and forth. "My name is Alicia by the way. This is my son Jackson, he's four months."

"I'm Gabriel. I'm sorry we couldn't have met under better circumstances."

"I'm sorry we had to meet at all if it had to be like this." Gabriel laughed an awkward laugh and looked over his shoulder.

"I do agree though, we need to get off the streets." 

"And away from that gas station." Alicia gestured across the street, where there were both a Shell and a discount gas/711. "It's an accident waiting to happen." 

Gabriel nodded in agreement.

"I don't live far from here, thirty minutes walking if we take the back streets, I just don't want to run into any more crazies. My dad… he has guns."

"Then lets get striking."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

On the way down Egger St there was a peculiar guy. Dressed like Rambo with samurai swords, he's not the type you'd want to encounter if the circumstances were normal.

"Hello friend!" Alicia yelled while simultaneously waving. He did nothing in reply but stare with squinted eyes. As he approached, he seemed more at ease.

"This is no place for you to be with a baby!" He exclaimed.

"Yes I know, but given the circumstances I'm TRYING to get home. What do you know about what the FUCK is going on here?" Alicia tried to scream, although it didn't come out half as mean as she wanted it to.

"It's the cell phones. My little sister picked up hers and then went crazy. Whatever you do, don't operate one."

"I always forget to bring mine on erroneous occasions, like going to my best friends house just up the street…" Alicia smiled shyly.

"And I never even turn mine on so that my babies mother doesn't call to annoy me!" Gabriel almost screamed.

"Well that's good, I'm glad you aren't tainted like them. Now I have a mission to complete…. Kill them before I get killed. I'm glad I warned you sane folks, but I need to be on my way!"

II.

Finally, they reached Alicia's house.

"DADDY!!" Alicia screamed.

"What?" he answered, almost annoyed.

"Oh I'm so glad!! Look daddy, whatever you do, DO NOT operate your cell phone. Better yet, let me destroy it!!"

Her father looked at her perplexed. "What do you mean?"

"I honestly don't know if I could even tell you if you haven't seen it, but cell phones are making people crazy! I almost got killed on the way home by a crazy!"

Her father raised an eyebrow. "Alicia really. Stop, you're embarrassing yourself. And who is this young gentleman? Obviously NOT Juan."

"No father, as of now I'm assuming Juan is one of them. This is a man I met along my way home, Gabriel."

"Alicia really." Her father turned to go back into his study.

"WAIT DADDY!" Alicia all but cried. Her father went into his study without even turning back. "Well, if he wont listen, I'm going to destroy his cell phone" Alicia smirked, while grabbing the phone off the kitchen counter.

"Well how do we know it IS the cell phones? Because Rambo out there said?" Gabriel threw up his arms.

"I honestly don't, but I'm not going to take he chance." Alicia took her father's cell phone between her hands and threw it on the ground, then stomped on it. She followed him into the study. "Daddy look. Get your guns, it's going to be a long day. All you have to do is people watch with us outside and you'll understand soon enough." She went to the blinds and opened them. Of course, there was no one out there. "Just watch the streets, one of the cell phone crazies WILL come and you WILL see." Five minutes passed and nothing.

"Cell phone crazies huh?" Her father mocked. Just then, a crazed teenager walked down the street, yelling incomprehensible words. Her father's eyebrows furrowed. "If this is your idea of a joke then you can just go stuff it." His eyes, however, never stopped looking at this stranger. He walked out of site of the window, but his gait never changed and neither did his words.

"If anyone happened to be walking down the street then they would have been lunch. Look, promise me you wont go out there looking for mom. I've already destroyed your cell phone…" she cut off, realizing that she still had hers on the table. She immediately ran out and stomped on that one too. Gabriel looked up at her from the table, "This is fucked." He sighed. Just then, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Alicia answered. Silence. "Hello??" Garbled speech came out the other end, although distant, as if the phone had been dropped prior to her answering. There were screams at the other end.

"Alicia?" Her father asked, startling her. "Is it your mother?" Alicia handed him the phone and watched as his eyes got wide and then squinted. He hung up the phone and they both looked at the caller ID. It was her mother's cell phone.


End file.
